


To Be Unmade

by ignitethestars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Coda, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitethestars/pseuds/ignitethestars
Summary: Coda fic for 4x17 for thefitzsimmonsnetwork coda challenge.  Jemma reacts to seeing framework!Fitz kill Agnes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after a brief hiatus of fic writing for the AOS fandom, I'm back! With some mojo courtesy of this episode which was an angst s**t storm, so naturally it brought back my muse. So without further ado, I present to you my coda fic for "Identity and Change" inspired by TFSN's prompt of Jemma's reaction to Agnes' murder.

She had heard gunshots before.

 

She had treated gunshots before; she tried to keep her friends from the brink of death from the far too fatal ones, and stitched up some of the less brutal ones. Hell, she’d even pulled the trigger herself on a few occasions, but there had never been anyone on the other side of the chamber.

 

But this gunshot made her entire world collapse in on itself. It thundered through the clearing, strong and crisp and so very wrong. 

 

And then as the sky began to plummet around her, Agnes fell with a grace that was incongruous with the act itself; the act which was committed by none other than Fitz. And that was just...unfitting and wrong and it wasn’t real but…

 

But it was for Agnes. That was all she had left. 

 

And now she was gone. Eliminated from all realities with the simple pull of a trigger.

 

Her feet moved of her own accord. She could hear Ward calling out for her to stop, could see Coulson reaching to her, but none of it mattered. None of it mattered. Because Fitz had just killed a woman in cold blood.

 

A scream ripped through Jemma’s throat and suddenly she felt like the ground was rushing up towards her as fast as the sky was falling and she wanted to let them take her. She wanted to be out of this hell, wanted to stop seeing Agnes fall in her mind’s eye. She wanted to erase the image of this atrocity that used to be her Fitz until AIDA twisted him and reshaped him into the person she needed him to be.

 

Fitz whirled around at the sound of her voice and something passed across his face as his eyes trained on her. Bullets began to fly from both sides of the clearing, but that didn’t mattered. Nothing mattered. 

 

Something passed over Fitz’s face, a flicker of the old Fitz-- _ her  _ Fitz--and his eyes, the same eyes she would so easily be distracted by, seemed to spark with life. But it still felt like she was looking at a stranger.

 

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and drag her away and she caught a brief glimpse of Coulson, but she couldn’t find it in her to be relieved. She watched as Fitz himself was hurried back to their plane.

 

Jemma thought her heart had shattered when informed of the possibility that she and Fitz had never met in this world, but she was wrong. 

 

It shattered the second the bullet left the chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! If you want to send in a prompt, you may find me at fitzsimmvns on Tumblr! I'm a bit slow at responding due to time constraints, just fair warning. Please remember to comment/kudo/ect if you're comfortable with it!


End file.
